


A Collection of Tango

by BlueDysania



Series: Collections of [16]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Shy Hip-Hop, Shyness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: scenes of varying length and genre featuring Lavender and Hip-Hop!tags will be added with each chapter, warnings in the Notes if needed, as well as a NSFW in the title of any chapter that requires it.Chapter 1: Hip-Hop agrees to wear an outfit Lavender picked out for him.





	A Collection of Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hip-Hop agrees to wear an outfit Lavender picked out for him.

Lavender straightened his sleeveless long gilet, brushing imaginary dust from the silky fabric and fixing the faux-fur lined hood to fall center at his back. He looked himself front and back in the body-length mirror mounted in the bedroom. A slow smirk formed as he twirled once to flare his coat. Damn, he looked fine.

He zipped up his electric blue boots and his smirk softened to a smile. He'd have to do something special for Hop. Lavender couldn't believe that his mate had managed to find boots the exact shade of his faux fur. And they were so comfortable~.

"darling, are you almost done? or do you need some _help_ ~?" He chuckled as he headed toward the bathroom.

He'd picked out a sweet little number for his mate to wear. It wasn't the first time that they'd gone out clubbing but it was the first time that Hop agreed to try one of the many outfits he'd suggested. He’d found a long-sleeved bolero sweater with a hood for Hop’s comfort; and though he had a few ideas for the future, tonight he’d supplied a slim-fitting white shirt to wear underneath. Hop had chosen the pair of stylishly baggy short shorts over the skirt (but Lavender was delighted to hear him mumble something about _next time_ ) and it was paired with long white stockings. Hop’s light-up tennis shoes would go with the outfit perfectly.

Lavender had planned the outfit that way.

A flush of color tinted his joints at the mere mental image of his sweet baby swaying in the multi-colored atmosphere of the club with him. Little peeks of bone normally covered by layers of clothes. The reality would be breathtaking.

Lavender was knocked out of his daydreaming by a muted sound of discontent.

Immediately Lavender was turning away from the mirror. Pressing against the bathroom door, he called out softly, "darling? is everything alright?"

"… i look ridiculous."

Lavender wanted to deny it immediately. There was no possible way his lover could look anything but stunning. Except, that kind of talk wouldn't help Hop no matter how strongly he felt it.

"perhaps you would like a second opinion, dear?" He waited, listening to the silence on the other side.

A quiet click and Lavender stepped back to give his easily skittish lover some room. Hop stepped out, slowly. Giving Lavender ample time to look him up and down. My, he’d been going for sexy… but Hop had turned it into a stimulatingly colorful, charming getup. Gloved fingers pulled at the bolero and Hop’s teeth twisted in dissatisfaction.

“it’s… weird…”

Lavender, who wore such clothes all the time and without undershirts, took no offense. It _felt_ weird, is what Hop meant. Lavender hummed and then closed the distance between them, expertly pulling and adjusting the outfit. There was no helping the length but… “does it truly bother you, dearest?”

“i can deal with it.” Dance said with another self-conscious tug.

Lavender shook his head, cupping his face, “none of that. i think you look absolutely adorable, Hop, but what i think doesn’t matter if you feel uncomfortable.”

Hop shifted foot to foot and then lowered his hands to play with the hem of the shirt, “can I bring my sweatshirt? just in case?”

“oh, of course, darling, of course!” Lavender gave him a quick nuzzle and peck, “this’ll be fun, I promise.”

Hop placed a hand on his chest and pushed away. Lavender took a moment to inwardly panic until he noticed Hop’s eyelights running up and down his body. He swallowed back his habitual lack of self-worth to give a little spin and quirked a charming smile and wink.

“like what you see?” He purred.

Hop’s face turned a pretty light blue as he averted his sockets, “you look beautiful.” His tone was shy but so sincere it warmed Lavender’s soul. He cooed and grabbed Hop’s hat, nestling it over his flushed skull.

“so do you, love.”

Hop peeked up at him from under the brim and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> reviews inspire~!


End file.
